A Kindom Built on Skulls
by JupiterIris
Summary: Taken from their lands and separated at a slave auction, the girl finds sanctuary with some of her own kind, while the boy must suffer under a king searching for his ancient ancestor's reincarnation. But is she safe from him as well? Progenitor stuff.
1. Fated Beginning

I had been planning to write this for the longest time. I still need to keep up with my other story, which hasn't been updated in about a year or something. But this is just the start of what I hope will be a thrilling epic. Set in earlier times, filled with castles and soldiers, and evil. Not to sound cheesy or anything. Have fun.

I've noticed that there are not a lot of Progenitor stories out there. I am shocked and disappointed. I would have thought there would be a lot more. I mean, call me a sadist, but I really like those stories. That's why I like Ceres so much.

Disclaimer: Is there really a need to put this up every chapter? Don't own diddly. Except some OCs that I made up to keep the story smooth.

Fated Beginning

It was expected mediocre commotion during this time of day. The multitude of people went about their lives as they would without fail. Shops were open and packed, the streets were bustling with life, and the noise rose to a deafening roar with children screeching and laughing and adult shouting their bargains and hackling for goods. It was hard to notice the pair of people walking together; their only difference to the crowd was the fine cloth they wore under their common robes. Their faces were hooded, but it was not a thing to be noticed; many wore covers to protect their heads.

The weather was merciful that day, and the people took it in stride, as it was not always so kind. Blankets were strewn with merchandise and fruits along the way, ripening in the pleasant sun. Storekeepers shouted their wares to the couple passing by, proclaiming astounding items at remarkable prices, but they did not pay heed, continuing their purposeful pace.

Before a covered hut they turned into a dusty alley, empty but for a few rags and pets. This led them to a much more open plaza, with a main attraction of a grand gate, flanked by two smaller, less impressive entrances.

The enormous opening was intricately designed, a strange sight in contrast with its windy desert background. A veil of intrigue and mystery shadowed it, beckoning onlookers to step into its trappings. The couple stopped for a moment, either to marvel at it's grandeur or in second-thought, but nevertheless walked under its enticing archways.

The scene they met was of boisterous life. A large, mainly seated throng of richly dressed men and slinky servants were placed in an open area, with colorful blankets and many pillows cushioning their presence. The servants tended to their masters, replacing drinks and fluffing cushions, swatting flies and even some were giving massages. Ahead of them sat a raised stage of sorts; plain but clean and wide to fit many people. No one was presently there however, so the men continued with their own entertainment.

The couple moved to the side, and one ushered the into a seat and stood beside them in a protective manner, and the seated person was offered a drink as they waited.

Eventually a tall, pompous man crossed the stage, with him two muscled men, shirtless, but with matching baggy pants. The man wore bold read and orange, a confirmation of his wealth and taste for finery. Upon his neck was a thick rope of gold; on his fingers many jeweled rings. He held up his hands to the audience and spoke in a strong smooth voice.

"Gentleman, gentleman, my apologies for the delay. Might I be honored by your attention?"

His voiced dripped with honey; a perfect voice for a salesman. The addressees silenced their talk and turned, facing the man and the stage.

"Thank you, thank you. My most honored gentlemen, I have traveled to the most hidden and exotic corners of this world, witnessed the most terrible deeds, and viewed the most beautiful of creatures. Throughout my travels, I have come across astounding proof that there are gods, and they are touchable." There grew a strange gleam in the mass's eyes. "I do not wish to detain you any longer, gentlemen. I bring forth before you now beauty and mystery, stolen from faraway lands, for your pleasure and delight."

He clapped his hands soundly, the noise reverberating around the open arena, and the two body guards disappeared behind the side curtain. When next they came out they had with them a group of girls, not yet in their twenties, all dressed in rags. They looked around fearfully to the back entrance and at the chuckling mass and clung together. They looked close enough to be sisters.

"Now, first for your viewing eyes, I bring you these exotic maidens, found together in a village across the sea." One of the men pushed them forward to the front of the stage. The host grabbed one by the arm and held her straight. "They are indeed a prize to behold, gentlemen. They are in perfect health and age for anything you might have for them……."

The person standing beside their seating companion sighed under his hood.

"You're sure this is the right place?" it asked with a distinct male voice, just as the men before him began their bidding.

His friend turned slightly, but his/her eyes never left the stage. "Yes."

A strong woman's voice.

"Nine hundred for the group, Goki!" called a walrus of a man in the front. The crowd roared with laughter.

"Alright then, if you're sure," said the man. He grimaced. "I can't stand these places."

"We have servants of our own. How do you think we got them?"

"I know, I know. But these men are all perverts and pimps. I can imagine what they want these slaves for."

"That's the business of slaves. It's lucky chance which ones serve sane masters," said the woman.

The time passed as slaves were pulled to the front of the stage and sold. Men, women, and many children were taken away by more muscled men, to be put in trademark chains and brands. The raucous men laughed and cheered when children were bought separately from their families, and were torn from them screaming and crying.

They were taken from their homes, forced into slavery when they were free people. Their villages and dwellings were destroyed by Goki, the slave master, and they were left with no where to go. Many had their families murdered, whole communities slaughtered so the few survivors could be taken with ease. Many would be sold to perverse men with filth on their minds, and be made into doing nightmarish things for the rest of their lives.

"A fine choice, Lord Toshio, he will make a fine servant," declared, Goki, pushing away a young boy. "And now, you shall get a treat, my fine, wealthy gentlemen. I came across a band of nomads crossing the desert. They were only too willing to give me such gifts."

Out from the side curtain appeared two people, struggling and wrestling like there was no tomorrow, which were forcibly shoved onto the stage. The crowd sucked in a collective breath of anticipation. It was a young boy and girl; tall, slim and fair. Both with shining golden locks, they were undoubtedly twins.

One of the men snatched the girl by the arm and yanked her forward, holding her in place. She went, but kicking and scratching all the way.

"Hey! Let go of me, you big, ugly- ow!"

The brute gave her a sharp rap on the head and she hissed at him, but stood still. It was them when she noticed the sea of lechery she stood in front of. Her knees began to shake slightly and a look of fear crossed over her fury.

Goki bravely grabbed her by the chin and showed her off.

"See, gentlemen? A beauty among rabble, no doubt. She and her brother are a pair like no other! Note their golden crowns, a rarity among our lives." It was true, blondes were very hard to find around those parts. Very hard. And they were twins, which was so uncommon to see in the first place. "She could not be more than sixteen! And still a virgin, I'm sure-"

"Hey!" The girl yelled in outrage.

"So what will it be?"

The bidding began quickly, and just as quickly rose. The girl was getting a fine price, higher than any yet. It didn't help her that her clothes had been reduced to tatters, showing a good view of her shapely body.

The hooded woman straightened.

"Is that her?" asked her companion

"………Yes, it is."

The man nodded and stepped forward, raising his voice to match the rest. He knew he could spend as much as was needed to get the girl. He certainly had enough money to spare.

"Two hundred!"

"Two-fifty!"

"Three- fifty!"

The competition was getting heated. A blonde beauty would be a gold mine, even after she was not a virgin. The man opened his mouth to speak when another booming voice echoed.

"Seven hundred!"

The man who spoke was the largest man there, in the finest clothes. His party took up a large portion of floor space. With him he had two man-servants and three voluptuous women at his sides. He was well known on the street. He was Lord Boba, the King of Harems. He owned the largest, most successful harem in the city.

The hooded figure narrowed his shaded eyes.

"Seven-fifty!"

Boba's squinty eyes twitched in irritation. He was used to getting what he wanted.

"Eight hundred!"

"Nine hundred!"

"One thousand!"

The man sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

"Two thousand!"

Goki felt like he could die of happiness. He had watched the exchange with a growing giddiness. Who knew the girl would be worth so much? When the last man had yelled his offer he had almost fallen over. One slave for this?

"Sold!" he called quickly. "To the man in the corner! Congratulations, my good, fine, wonderful man!" He pushed the now stunned girl toward one of the guards and rubbed his hands greedily.

A strong grip on her arm snapped the girl out of her shock. With effort she twisted around to the blonde boy on the other side of the stage.

"No! Let me go! Aki!" she shouted. Her struggling returned with a vengeance; she bit and clawed at the guard, but he continued to pull her away, cursing his career choices.

Her brother was just as resilient. He fought his captor fiercely, and managed to break away and run towards his sister, to her outreached hand and touch it briefly before two guards came upon him and forced him back.

"Aya!"

The girl was finally drawn out of sight. The crowd had loved this bit of show, and they applauded vigorously when one guard set extra chains on the boy, Aki.

"What about the other one? Her brother," inquired the man, who was now back beside the woman.

"We can't," said she. She spotted several men around her, trying to peek into her hood. "People are starting to notice us. Let's go, Yuhi. Take the girl back to the castle."

The man bowed, and they walked out discreetly, away from the curious eyes.

Goki had seemed to regain his composure. "And now, sirs, for the boy. He is a strong, sturdy specimen, with fine shoulders and a slim waist." The boy was moved closer to the men. "He has a handsome face as well, for those who would have him do……social work.

Shall we start with one hundred?"

The multitude looked eager. Indeed he was a fine boy.

"One hundred!"

"One-fifty!"

"Five thousand."

Silence fell as a smooth, deep voice rippled from the back. All were shocked, and rather disappointed, at this mysterious person. The boy's head had shot up when this proclamation had been said, and now he looked over to the figure as well, curious and suspicious.

He was young and very handsome, but with a brisk coolness to him. He wore fine cloth and strong colors, and stood calmly and confidently.

"Well? Do I have him, slaver?" asked the man to Goki. But silence greeted him, as Goki had passed out some moments before upon hearing the bid. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He pocketed something he'd been holding in his hand and looked to a young man standing next to him, dressed in stunning black and silver.

"Bring him," he ordered.

"Yes, m'lord."

Without a glance at the staring crowd the bidder walked out, just as the one dressed in black stepped up to the stage, his long straight ponytail fluttering behind him. He took a second to seize up Aki, and then held out his hand.

"Let's go," he said, glaring at the guards with dark, searching eyes until they removed the chains. Aki rubbed his now free hands but made no move to leave the stage.

"Who are you?" Aki demanded. To his surprise, the man below him bowed low.

"My name is Wei Fei Li," he said. "I'm taking you to your new home."


	2. From Rags to Riches

Many thanks to those who bothered to review! I found it rather hilarious that almost all the reviewers had asked when Toya was going to show. Do all the other stories start with him? But he will show; don't worry about that, only a little later. I want to focus more on Aki and Aya first. My thanks again.

This will take a little time. It's been a while since I've read the manga, and now I've forgotten many aspects.

It was quite a walk that now befell Aya, and it didn't help that she had no idea where she was going, or that the man walking in front of her hadn't spoken except to order her around. The minute she'd laid eyes on him, walking up behind the curtain, she disliked him. He still wore his hood up, covering his face, but she guessed by his voice how old he was. He was a grouchy person, and she found it ridiculous that he would boss her around when he could not be more than a few years older than her.

Then again, she thought suddenly, she was a slave now, hurled into the world of service and inferiority, with nowhere else to go. Then the man would be…….her master? The idea did not sit well in her. But it seemed like the case, unfortunately, especially since she was now totally alone. Her home, her life, her family- Aki, all was taken from her.

She slowed her steady stride as she tried to think of what had taken place in the desert just a few days ago. But the reality hadn't set in yet; she could only come up with shouts, fighting, her father, her mother, and the bandits who attacked them in the night; then nothing, when someone must've hit her.

She reached up her hand to check for a bump on her head and felt her other hand rise, too. She'd woken up in chains after that ordeal, being stared down by a smelly dog on a cart that was heading into the city. The guards had kept them on, and now her wrists were red and chafed, and she itched to have them off.

"Hey, keep up."

Aya looked up to the boy leading the way, who hadn't bothered turning around to say the command. Irritated, she stuck her tongue out and sped up, avoiding an enthusiastic guy attempting to thrust some fruit at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked for the tenth time, and received no answer. She sighed, knowing he would not tell her, and continued to look around at the places she passed.

They eventually came upon a long, open road, separate from the city, leading out to a large castle surrounded by many fields. Aya stared in wonderment, amazed by the sheer size of it, when she noticed the boy turning on to that path.

"Wait, are we going there?"

"Hurry it up, girl," her guide answered irately. She heard him heave an annoyed sigh and suddenly her wonder was lost.

"Hey, I'm the one in chains here, jerk. Don't get mad at me because I'm curious," she huffed.

"You're a slave. Slaves are _supposed_ to be obedient, loyal, and _quiet_," he ground out, she saw his shoulders tense.

"I didn't want to be a slave. My group was attacked and I was taken. I didn't have a choice!"

"Well, that's too bad!"

The boy wheeled around, causing his hood to fall to his shoulders. Aya had been right. He was not more than eighteen, at the most, and was not bad looking. But his features took on an unpleasant grimace.

"You're stuck here now. We bothered to go and save you from all those sick pimps back there, and I'm not going to have a little snot-nosed brat annoy me until we get to the castle! I know you wouldn't prefer being back at the slave auction, so show some appreciation, will ya?!"

He twisted on his heel and marched toward the caste, not bothering with his hood anymore, leaving Aya to glower at his receding back. She satisfied herself with hanging back, close enough to be within hearing range, but far enough to get agitated ex.'s on the boy's head.

All too slowly they made it to the front gate of the castle. It was monstrous, and like so many stereotypical castles, it had wrapped around its base a wide moat, filled to the brim, and so dark it was impossible to fathom its depth. The large bridge was down of course, allowing farmers, villagers and other people to and fro over it. The two crossed over and entered a spacious courtyard, packed with common folk going along with their business. Ahead was an archway leading to another smaller area. Not as many people were there; a stable was off to the left, where several stable hands were tending to their wards, and to the right was an armory. Another building had been erected beside it, where a brutish blacksmith was pounding away.

They passed by in a flurry, up a dozen broad steps, and into a magnificent hall. The walls were several stories high, covered with many rich draperies and coats of arms. They'd passed several finely dressed guards on the way in, and here they stood two every other pillar, still as stone, but tense and watchful. They encountered no on in the hall, but walked until the end, where a dais rose from the stone. Atop it was placed two thrones; they were plain, but strongly made and emblazoned with the same insignia sculpted on the knight's silver breast plates. To the right was a grand table, able to seat many guests, decorated with bouquets and plates and goblets. All around there were servant lying in wait to be called. Aya and the boy stopped in front of the thrones, and Aya noticed for the first time the figure sitting serenely on the one to the right.

It was a young woman; tall, poised, and beautiful. She looked down to Aya with a gentle smile before turning to the boy, who swiftly took several steps forward and bent onto one knee. Behind the throne stood a rather young girl; hands together, head down, and dressed in a simple yet charming white dress.

"Welcome," said the woman. "I'm sorry for you troubles, Aya. This must have been a tiring day. My name is Suzumi. I trust Yuhi has already introduced himself?"

Yuhi straightened up and moved to stand next to the throne.

"Not quite," he muttered so that only Suzumi heard. His face was set in a stony frown, gazing with distaste at the raggedly girl.

But Aya had had enough.

She lunged forward, making the guards by the walls twitch warily. "What the hell is going on!? Why did you guys help me? What am I doing here? Where's Aki? She shouted at the top of her voice, glaring angrily at the people she stood in front of. She knew she was being very bold, but she had nothing else to lose.

Yuhi jerked forward, looking furious, but Suzumi held out a hand to her side, stopping his movement.

"Apparently he didn't fill you in on anything," she said.

Yuhi shrugged grumpily, making Suzumi sigh. "This will take a while to tell you, Aya. Would you like to sit down?"

Aya blinked. Wasn't she the queen's servant? But there was nothing in her eyes except kindness.

"Uh…thank you."

Suzumi stood and walked with Yuhi to the table on the right while motioning for Aya to follow. As soon as she sat down Suzumi beckoned to the girl, who flitted over with a set of keys. Aya gently rubbed her newly freed wrists absently as some servants came up with drinks and fruit, and Yuhi ushered them and anyone else out when they finished.

"Now I can tell you everything, Aya; why we were there this morning, and why we bought you. Yes, we bought you," she said again, when Aya opened her mouth to speak. "And technically you are my servant, but you're not held to that whatsoever. So don't worry." Suzumi smiled at her, and Aya felt relief rush through her. She blushed slightly, embarrassed for feeling so worried, and took a drink from her goblet to hide it.

"Why did you help me, your majesty?" she finally asked.

"Because of what you are, Aya. And what you will become," the queen answered mysteriously. "You are a celestial maiden."

"A what?"

"A celestial maiden," Suzumi said again patiently, "a woman born from the heavens. There is a legend of this land about a group of maidens that came down to bathe in a lake. As they left their celestial robes by the shore, a young farmer saw them and stole one. He took the owner of it and forced her to marry him, and together they had children who shared her heavenly power. You are a descendant of that maiden."

Aya looked at her with a suspicion that she was joking, but she knew that would not add up. A celestial maiden? Simple nomad Aya? "How would you know I am a- one of these?"

"Because I am one as well," replied the queen bemusedly at Aya's gaping expression. "I can sense the power in other women who share it. And I sense it quite clearly in you."

"Th-that's impossible. I've never done anything special. Wouldn't I know?"

"Not if your celestial energy hasn't matured yet. There is no set age when you begin to show signs, and every celestial maiden's power is different. You may be well into your graying years before you feel a thing, and even then you might not. But rest assured, Aya. You are what you are, and you are not alone. We share the same blood, you and I. I'd like you to stay here to recuperate, if you wish it, and I will help you find your family."

Aya's head shot up. "Do you know where Aki is?"

"I'm sorry Aya," the queen said, and there was honest sorrow in her deep eyes. "I do not know who took you brother, and we could not risk more any more time there trying to get him as well."

That brought Aya's head down heavily, and she could only stare blankly at her newly freed hands. Silence stretched out, but not for long.

"That's it?"

Aya wearily lifted her eyes enough to see that irritating boy glowering at her from his spot next to Suzumi. The news of her brother took her energy like being chased by a desert cat.

"You don't have the decency to show some appreciation for everything Suzumi's done for you? We could have left you there, heading straight for some freaky brothel, but instead you're being given all of this, and you can't even be grateful? You can't even say thanks for us taking time to help a scrawny brat no matter IF you are a celestial maiden!"

Aya sat bolt straight in her seat, her weariness replaced by anger. Scrawny? "Hey, screw you, you insensitive jerk! I barely have a chance to let this all sink in and your complaining isn't helping! I am grateful, I owe you my life," she directed this at the queen, who smiled gently, "but I've lost my family and I don't know where my brother is." She slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward to glare better.

"You are in the castle of Suzumi's kingdom, and you are under her rule. You will be considered a noble as long as you're here, I can't stop that, but you WILL show the proper respect to everyone in my home. Surely the nomad tribes knew how to treat nobles."

"I know how to treat nobles fine!" She was a noble here? "What I don't need is some all mighty soldier boy growling at me when I don't bow at him every second! Back OFF!"

They were scowling at each other when a solitary soldier came in and bowed before the table, fist to chest, wisely choosing to ignore the blatant tension crackling around the room.

"What is it?" asked Suzumi.

"Your majesty, Atsuro asks for Lord Yuhi's presence on the wall."

Yuhi tore his glare to stand up straight.

I must take my leave of you, highness," he said with feigned calmness, never mind the throbbing vein in his forehead. He bowed and walked out with the soldier, leaving Aya and Suzumi alone with the other girl who, as soon as the door closed, sat down next to Suzumi.

"I have to apologize for Yuhi," Suzumi said. "My half-brother can be very protective of me."

Aya started. "He's your half-brother? Then…isn't he-"

"Legally he would be the king, yes. His brother was the king. But Yuhi has refused the thrown, and is content with being the Captain of our army and Prince of this castle."

That punk, the king? "But, why would he not want to be king?"

A sad smile replaced Suzumi's features. "My husband was killed in battle not long ago. It still bears down on him. He feels I'll do a better job of watching over the kingdom."

"I'm sorry," said Aya quietly.

"He was a very great man," said Suzumi, "and a noble ruler. The people loved him, as I did, and Yuhi doesn't think he can live up to that. But he's very supportive and kind in his heart. You'll see that as you get to know him."

"And he's a cutie," remarked the little girl dreamily.

Suzumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aya, this is Chidori. She's also a celestial maiden. She lives with her grandparents and younger brother in the castle."

"Hi! I like your fashion sense," said Chidori, peering over the table. Aya suddenly realized her state of dress and desperately tried to cover herself, curling into a ball on the chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aya!," the queen said. "You must be uncomfortable. Chidori can show you your room. I shall see you later," added Suzumi, who spotted Yuhi stalking back in, and his face, if possible, was even stonier.

"Follow me," called Chidori, making for a corridor to the left. Aya took a few steps, then quickly turned and ran back to Suzumi.

"Thank you," she said, taking the queen's hands and falling to her knees. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, your majesty." She was startled when the hands she held pulled her up to stand.

"Please call me Suzumi. You're part of the family now, remember?" She cupped Aya's face gently with one hand. You can take a hot bath in your room, and you'll feel much better. Go now, child."

"Come on, Aya!"

With a teary smile, Aya reluctantly left the queen and followed Suzumi out.

xXx

"And this will be your room."

Aya held a gasp when Chidori opened the door to her room. It was larger than anything she'd ever seen; lavishly decorated with silk drapes and portraits of figures gazing down. There was an enormous bed across from a fireplace, covered with feather blankets, quilts and an assortment of pillows. A graceful tub was off in the back, and several luxurious overstuffed chairs littered the room over large, thick rugs.

Aya was taken aback by the sheer size of the place. All she'd seen for the most of her life had been desert and small towns.

"This place is gigantic."

"Kinda," replied Chidori, glancing around the room. "You should see Lady Suzumi's room. Or even Lord Yuhi's. You will soon, anyway. This floor is for the direct royal family."

"It is?"

"Uh-huh. The queen's quarters are down the hall, and Lord Yuhi's are just around the corner."

"Where is your room?"

"Oh, I live lower down so my grandparents have it easier taking the stairs. Lady Suzumi offered me a room up here, but I'd rather live with my family. You should meet them sometime! I know my brother will like you. He hasn't been feeling too well lately."

Aya smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

"Great! Okay, you need some new clothes, so I'll go and get the tailors. I'll be right back, k?" Chidori spun on her heel and left. As soon as the door clicked closed, Aya's smile fell. Family.

"Aki…"

xXx

Suzumi stood watching the two girls leave, then gracefully walked back to the dais. "What was the problem, Yuhi?" asked Suzumi after sitting back onto her throne. A servant offered her a goblet. She waved him away and he scuttled to Yuhi, bowing as he raised the tray.

"Another report of a mutilated body by the forest," said Yuhi wearily, running a hand through his hair. He took the proffered drink and took a long swig. He was irritated if he was willing to drink. "That's the thirteenth one."

"We'll figure this out soon, Yuhi."

"It's not that," said Yuhi. "It's-" Yuhi grimaced, "that girl."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a stupid, rude, inconsiderate, pug-faced nuisance."

"Ah." Suzumi placed her goblet on the arm of the throne and clasped her fingers together, even those small movements as graceful as a swan's.

"You're sure she's a celestial maiden?" Yuhi asked with hopeful skepticism.

"I'm positive."

"Fine," he said, and gulped down the last of his wine. There was a note of defeat in his voice.

"You'll like her soon enough. She's a charming girl," said Suzumi bemusedly.

"Yeah, with a rage problem."

"You're not too patient yourself. You'll have to work on that before you become king."

Yuhi winced and muttered something under his breath, but Suzumi caught the gist of it.

Effortlessly she stood and walked to Yuhi who was frowning fixedly at the floor. Gently she placed a small hand on the side of his face and lifted it up, though he still refused to face her steady gaze.

"Someday you will take the throne, Yuhi. And _when _you do, you will rule with honor, strength, and justice; everything you've possessed since you were old enough to raise your sword; and the people will love and respect you, as they already do this very minute. You will lead them to glory and victory, as I've seen you do countless times, and come home with the cheers and admiration of your men by your side, something you've always had, to this throne. And," she added, smiling, "hopefully to a princess of your own."

Still staring at the floor, his face hidden in shadow, Yuhi raised a trembling hand onto Suzumi's.

"Thanks, sis."

xXx

You know, it was the longest time while writing this until I realized the girl on Ceres was in fact Chidori, not Midori. And I'm still not sure. But anyway, I'm afraid there will be several-day intervals between each chapter. I'm not accustomed to writing everyday, and even if I was, I certainly don't have the free time. So I apologize. But I hope you like it so far. I have a lot planned……And I've yet to decide Toya's role in this. I have some thoughts, but haven't set one. Rest assured, whatever it is, it'll be a big role. Really, you Toya/Aya people are insatiable. 


	3. Weaving a New Life

Holy hell! It's been a lot more than just a few days, hasn't it? I must apologize. I guess I underestimated getting back into the groove of school and all that jazz. Let's get to the story, shall we? I sincerely appreciate those who reviewed. A story is only as good as its readers.

**Note:** Should I make this an A/T story? Probably not. Or will I? Maybe. Ye- naw. Hmm…. Can't tell NOW, can you? BAHAHAHA.

Sorry. Just wait and find out how it will turn out. Here's a hint: - On second thought, nevermind. I can't think of something clever to write as a hint.

Please understand that I am only a fan writer. I'm not entirely in tune with the emotions and personality quirks of the characters. So, if in fact I twist on to a very different path for any of the beings I'm writing about, please tell me, and I'll do my best to repair the problem. Much obliged

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ceres, etc…………..

Chapter Four: 

Aya shifted awkwardly for the fifth time, making the layers of her dress ruffle. She stood on the middle of her room upon a pedestal, feeling incredibly gawky. It wasn't that the cloth was uncomfortable or itchy - quite the opposite, really - it was the fact that there were presently several servants scurrying about her, laying out personal items.

She doubted she would ever get used to the idea of someone serving her when all her life she'd been a simple nomad; constantly moving, fighting to survive under harsh sand storms, at times living with thirst and starvation. Never did she have a person who tended to her, let alone bend over backward at her call. In the back of her mind she still held on to the thought that none of this was really happening, that she was still in the tent her family shared, dreaming away on a clear starry night. She almost wished it.

"Stop moving!" fussed the tailor who crouched before her, arranging the hem of the dress.

Aya quickly apologized, absently fingering the soft fabric of her skirt for lack of something better to do.

"Stop picking at it!" he screeched. He had a voice to contest a bat. Or an owl.

"Leave her alone, old bat," called Chidori. "You're not paid to speak." She idly swung her legs atop a delicate vanity, watching the chambermaids attempt to avoid her while placing brushes and perfumes on the surface. "You're going to look beautiful, Aya!" she exclaimed suddenly.

She jumped off and walked around the platform, taking in the newly made dress. She had picked out the fabric and color herself, after Aya insisted she knew nothing of such things, and now she stood admiring her choices. The fit was perfect, the material brought out her curves, and the color complimented her skin tone and uncommon hair, which she continued to rave over.

"Really, this is too much," Aya said again, but Chidori cut her off.

"Don't say anything, Aya. This is by birthright your lifestyle. You're not directly royalty, but you count fine enough as a noble. This is how you're going to live from now on." She offered a cheerful smile. "Besides, you'll get used to it soon enough. It only took me a couple weeks."

Aya opened her mouth to speak but was cut off once again. Chidori quickly turned to the tailor, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Alright, old man, you have the measurements, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she flicked her hand and continued. "Well, then go away. Don't you have some robes to make or something?"

Visibly puffed up, the tailor stumped off, muttering about hooligans and the lack of respect.

"You too," said Chidori, directed the command at the servants, but she was many levels kinder, and even winked at a younger girl, who grinned and left, shutting the door behind her.

When all of them were gone and they were left alone, Chidori sat down on Aya's plush bed. With relief Aya stepped down from the stool she'd been ordered to stay on, and moved to the antique three-part mirror near her.

She marveled at the craftsmanship of the dress; it was spectacular quality. It would probably sell high in the streets, she thought absently – no average tailor could make something so delicate and precise.

"Like it?" asked Chidori, cutting into Aya's thoughts. She watched Aya turn once in front of the mirror, examining herself. "It really suits you."

"Thanks," Aya said. She still felt awkward.

A sudden feeling took her, compelling her to walk to the large color-stained window, where she gazed out over the expanse of green fields. Clearer than glass, the sky stretched above the land, filling the rest of the picture with blue streaks, speckled with sparrows and jays. Aya lifted a hand to her lips, childishly biting one of her nails.

Chidori looked kindly at her from her bed. "Homesick?" she inquired. When Aya didn't acknowledge anything she hopped up and walked over to her, stopping just in front of her. For a moment she didn't say a thing, but simply regarded her face. It had loneliness written all over it, and Chidori sympathized. She knew that look all too well. She'd worn it herself for the longest time. With a soft smile she took Aya's hand and squeezed it just lightly.

"Come on," she said when Aya focused on her, "let's go show off your dress to the queen."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I know this place inside and out. At first you can get really confused, but you'll figure it out eventually. Especially with my help," bragged Chidori. The two walked down one of the great halls, toward which Aya did not yet know. Chidori was giving her the royal tour in the very sense; they'd seen the magnificent study rooms and bedrooms, down to the impressively dressed lavatories.

Every servant that they passed either bobbed a curtsy or dipped a small bow at them, accompanied with a quiet "milady". Chidori kept two steps behind and to the right of Aya with her hands clasped and head down demurely, muttering her narrative under her breath. She had explained to Aya in her room that this was how they had to walk, since she was a noble and Chidori was a maid-in-waiting. Never during her life having met any nobility, Aya had no idea what to expect or do, and greatly appreciated everything Chidori told her.

As they made their way down one of the halls, richly decorated with read and gold tapestries, the last person Aya wanted to see stepped out from another corridor and much to Aya's annoyance turned toward them. He did not seem to see them until he came close.

"Hi Yuhi!" Chidori chimed.

Yuhi blinked and looked up, but surprise quickly morphed into a frown. "That's Lord Yuhi, Chidori, you know that. You have to have _some_ semblance of proper etiquette. I'm tired of telling you."

Chidori continued as if Yuhi never spoke. "What do you think of Aya's new dress?"

Yuhi opened his mouth as if to reprimand her some more, but then glanced at Aya, a dark eyebrow rising as he looked her up and down. "At least it's better than the rags," he grunted finally.

Anger already threatening to boil up, Aya curtsied mockingly. "Why thank you, your lordship, I do try," she said sweetly. She showed him her teeth, but it looked more like a snarl than any smile.

Yuhi's eyes hardened. "The face doesn't suit that pretty dress, though. Try not chewing on nails. That might help."

With that he stalked away, shoulders hunched. A servant walking along with a vase of roses almost dropped it when she saw him storming by.

"At least I don't scowl every second of my life! You'll have wrinkles on your forehead before you're twenty!" Aya yelled to his back. "Jerk," she muttered. She glanced at Chidori, who had stayed silent throughout their "conversation", and if anything, she looked amused.

Aya twisted on her heel, walking the way they had been going and Chidori followed, chuckling. They came up to the kitchens finally, as Chidori mumbled, and Aya walked through the large stone entranceway without hesitation. If anything, this would be more to her fashion. Cooks, and servants moved about, busy and hard-working. Vegetables and meats were practically flying through the air in everyone's haste. Orders were seemingly being taken from a buxom yet stumpy woman, who went about hovering over everyone else's work. Aya guessed she was the head cook.

"They're preparing supper," Chidori said loudly, trying to be heard over the din. "Treat them like servants, but you don't have to snooty when you address them."

"What?" yelled Aya. But there was not a reason to yell anymore, as suddenly the room was quiet, save for the boiling of pots and distant roaring of wood ovens. All the cooks and helpers stayed where they were, any conversation or boisterous laughter dead on their lips, as they waited for the newly entered noble stranger to speak. Feeling their eyes, almost like they were evaluating her, Aya barely managed to stand tall and proud. Without a word she walked passed them, faintly acknowledging their bows and bobs, and eventually the hustle and bustle resumed full force, the interference already being forgotten.

Chidori grinned at Aya. "Nice. They like you already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed, and ultimately weeks, and Aya began settling in to her new surroundings. She learned quickly how to speak and in which manner to do so depending on her company. She no longer gasped in surprise when she awoke in the morning, as the sun breaking through her colored windows shone on her lavish bed just as it rose over the lush jade hills on the horizon. She became accustomed to the servants who entered every morning to help her into another gorgeous dress. Now, it was the routine for her to have breakfast beside the queen, eating exotic fruits and choice meat and sipping fine wine.

Yuhi ate with the soldiers, Suzumi told her one morning when she had inquired. He felt more like one of them that way; more at their level. Aya and Yuhi generally tried to evade each other, as whenever they came in contact, the shouting could be heard throughout the castle. But despite their constant bickering, Suzumi and Chidori could tell they were getting to know each other. Everyday the fighting was less, and the cold shoulders were not as severe; though they often butted heads for whatever reason, they usually ended up talking and laughing afterwards.

Also noticeable was a change in the young Prince. Suzumi saw clearly the brightness Aya's presence brought in him, and the lingering eyes when she left. His bitterness grew faint, while his smiles became more frequent. Though he never spoke of it, Suzumi knew well enough his thoughts.

But for Aya it was not the same. She was grateful for the graces given to her, but inside her smiling person, her heart was heavy. She never once stopped thinking about her lost brother, even when she was surrounded by laughter and happiness. Many times she would worry herself to sleep, wondering which sick freak had bought Aki and what had happened to him. She spent her nights dreaming up horrible scenarios and gruesome outcomes, ending with her just staying up, staring out of her window. But she refused to let it show. It would not help anything if she walked around depressed, so she kept it to herself and instead paid attention to her friends. Nevertheless, there were times when she could not hide it completely.

She spent much of her time with Chidori, who quickly became a close companion. Her bright personality lightened Aya's considerably, and she usually took her time off accompanying Aya to her "lady" lessons.

Upon Suzumi's order, the best tutors were summoned for Aya. Suzumi felt this would allow Aya to feel more comfortable with her new nobility.

Therefore, with Chidori's friendly company Aya learned etiquette, embroidery, and the proper way to act around her royal peers. It was a trial at times, but Aya could not complain. She was glad of something, anything to keep her mind busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's it coming?"

Aya looked up from her partially finished embroidery to see where the voice had come from. Yuhi leisurely walked up to her and Chidori, who were sitting quietly in large gilded chairs near a high stained window. Chidori jumped up immediately as he approached.

"Yuhi! I'm showing Aya how to embroider. See?" She held up her own work before Aya could say a thing.

A frown that seemed like a mixture of irritation and weariness replaced the small smile on Yuhi's face. "That's _lord_ Yuhi, Chidori."

"Aya's doing well, too," Chidori went on, as if she had never paused. "It's still a bit uneven, but she's getting there. Pretty soon she'll be as good as me-"

"Chidori-"

"-I mean, I'm not the best embroiderer in the country, but I'm still talented-"

"_Chidori_,it's-"

"-She can do flowers better than anything else. I prefer animals, but that's just me. Don't you think her embroidery is pretty, lord Yuhi?"

Yuhi sighed. By now he should have been used to the personality that is Chidori. He took in Aya's half-embroidered design. "And that's supposed to be a flower?" he sneered.

Aya put down the embroidery roughly. "I'm working it," she growled.

"Well, you're going to be working for quite a while if you're hoping to make it look decent."

Gripping the arms of her chair to avoid trying to strangle the man, she glared daggers, and she could not stop her voice from rising. "Did you just come here to bug me? I'm trying to spend some jerk-free time with Chidori."

"For your information, I-"

A tinkling, tinny bell sounded above, startling the three.

"Her majesty's calling me," Chidori said, setting down her work. With grace and poise quite unlike her, she bowed to Yuhi and Aya, but it was spoiled by her chirping "Bye!" as she trotted away grinning. She also winked at Yuhi before leaving.

Aya suppressed a grin as Yuhi visibly slumped. It was obvious Chidori had feelings for Yuhi, and it was equally obvious that Yuhi knew this very, very well. She didn't know what Chidori saw in him. He was way too grumpy. And mean. And childish. And annoying. And-

Taking a deep breath, Yuhi straightened. "You and Chidori seem to be becoming good friends," he said, walking to the window. It faced the eastern side, where the soldier academy stood erect. The afternoon sun already on the other side of the castle showered the academy with a matured radiance, not so glaring as morning but still bright. It was not too late that it did not shine through the glass, and it lit up Yuhi dark coat to a deep green. The remnants of sunlight added highlights to his well kept raven locks.

"She's really helpful," Aya said absently. She continued her sewing, pushing the needle in, then pulling it back out with increasing confidence. She really was getting the hang of it.

"I'm glad. What with being pushed into a new environment, it is good to have someone you can talk to." _Push. Pull. Push. Pull _"And it doesn't hurt Chidori to have a friend, either. She's very cheerful, isn't she?" Aya nodded, glancing up briefly to smile. _Push. Pull._ Yuhi smiled to himself and looked back out the window. Very faintly floated the mock yells and clangs from the ground, where new recruits were training to fight. They used wooden weapons and restrained their blows, but the road to becoming a soldier was indeed a trial. Along the lines of battling men stood several aged warrior roared and bellowed instructions, serving only to distract and startle their charges. "She's come so far since we found her. I'm amazed how much her soul has healed."

Aya's small hands stopped their movement. "What do you mean? What was Chidori like before I met her?"

A moment of silence passed before Yuhi faced her, a solemn look shading his handsome face. "It's not my place to say. She'll tell you, if she wants to."

Aya nodded in understanding. She was not going to force him to tell her. After a second of hesitation, Yuhi strode to the chair next to Aya, but did not meet her gaze. They sat together for a while, enjoying the silence. Aya took up her needlework once more, giving Yuhi something to watch.

"Aya, I came here to talk to you about your brother, Aki."

Embroidery entirely forgotten, Aya stared at the young prince with anxious apprehension. "Did you find him?"

Yuhi winced at the desperate hope in her voice. "No, but I've gotten some leads." He hurried on when her face fell. "Some men at the auction where we found you were questioned, and from the information we gathered, we have a small description of the men who too your brother. Apparently there was a two men, lord and servant. Both were tall, dark, and richly dressed. Neither had ever been seen before."

Aya's expression did not change. "But that could be anyone."

"It's not as hopeless as you think." Yuhi leaned forward. "They were obviously foreigners, and the man was a noble. It's not much, but it will narrow our search a little. I'm using all my resources to find the people who bought Aki. We'll find him, Aya."

A flicker of relief flashed over Aya's pained face before she bowed it, allowing her long blonde hair to frame and cover it. Yuhi kept his gaze on her for a long time. He moved as if to comfort her, then sat still. Suddenly he rose and headed for the door. He had gone a few steps when he started, feeling slender arms loop around his waist. He froze in surprise, and then lowered his gaze to the carpeted floor, his eyes troubled.

"Thank you, Yuhi," said Aya softly, so that he almost missed her words. He half-turned his head as if to say something, then sighed.

Gently he removed her arms and left. Behind him, watching his departing back, Aya smiled gratefully and wiped her watery eyes. With steady steps she sat back down on her chair. The room seemed so much larger and desolate to her now.

"Oh, Aki, where are you?" she whispered aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am sorry this took so long, and I hope I'm not being so presumptuous as to assume my story is well liked enough that anyone would care how long it took for me to update.


	4. Unconcious

To those who have read my story already, this is a chapter I wanted to put in but did get to. So finally I have, and at the same time I've revised my earlier chapters. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it.

**I do not own Ayashi no Ceres**

****

Chapter 4

Uncouncious

Breathing hard, Aya's sun-dark face was paler than usual. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her hair was slightly tousled from her struggling. Her eyes went wider, though they were already huge with fear, and she could not stop herself from emitting small squeaks and shouts. In short, she was afraid for her life.

"Calm down, Aya. Stop making such a big deal about it!"

That shout came from Chidori, not too far from her right, but to Aya, she was a mile away.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Aya shrieked.

"Oh stop. Will you just relax?" There was a tinge of something sounding suspiciously like laughter in her voice. "Loosen up and move with the horse!"

Aya reluctantly relaxed in the saddle, and she was her horse was guided slowly around the fenced off corral behind the stable. She was learning how to ride a horse, suggested by Suzumi and forced into by Chidori. She actually did like horses, when they were not huge, snarling, biting beasts. She had never seen one before coming to the castle, and she did not really see the need to know how to control one. In her mind, that was impossible. But there she was, sitting awkwardly atop one of the monsters, gripping the reigns till her knuckles were white, and trying her best not to fall off. Sure she had balance, she could make her way over a path of cliff rocks like the best of them, but this was ludicrous. She swore the animal was jostling about on purpose.

Chidori sat her ease on the wooden fence, idly chewing an apple, and having the time of her life watching Aya struggle. A groom stood in the middle of the corral, leading the horse in a circle with a rope. The mare trotted along contently, but to Aya it might well have been a frenzied gallop.

"Chidori, I mean it!"

"Just a little longer, Aya. You're really getting the hang of it, I swear! You need to calm down! Horses can sense your fear." Really, she was not helping.

Aya looked sharply down at the thing she was on. They could smell her fear? Then she was screwed. As if on cue, the horse lurched as a leg fell into a dip in the dirt and Aya instinctively dug her heels in. At the feel of the spurs, the animal pitched forward, throwing the groom holding the lead rope off his feet. Aya screamed, holding on for dear life, pulling the reigns in an attempt to keep herself on, and making the horse rear back, flailing its front legs.

"Aya! Pull the reigns downward! Get the horses head down!" Chidori was on her feet, gesturing earnestly, but that was all she could do. She was no match for a fully grown horse. Aya was busy screaming her head off, and she tried to comply, but she could feel herself slipping, slipping off the saddle.

Abruptly the horse was back on all fours, and it was all Aya could do not to fly over the horse's neck. The groom had finally recovered and grabbed the rope, and was now whispering soothingly to the horse.

Chidori was by her side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Just get me off this thing." Aya's voice was shaky, and she did not mind at all.

"I'm sorry, my lady!" the groom cried. "I don't know what happened! Old Bella is usually mild as milk-water." He hastily helped her out of the saddle, and Aya tried not to faint. Her legs felt like jelly!

"Come on, Aya." Chidori took her arm to support her and led her toward the castle. "Let's get you some tea to calm you down."

She continued to speak soothing words as they walked up stairs and through corridors, and slowly Aya gained the feeling back in her legs. By the time they were up on the floor of her apartments, she felt right as rain, but fearing for her life had sucked her body dry of energy. She felt like she could sleep for a week.

"Thank you, Chidori. I think I'm better now." She removed her arm from the smaller girl and gave her a hug. "I think I can make to my room by myself."

Chidori gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure? I can still help you to your bed. You need to rest."

Aya gave her a smile. She could use an arm to lean on, but she did not want to feel any more embarrassed than she already did. "I'm fine. Really."

Still not looking satisfied, Chidori sighed. "Fine. But I'm still getting you the tea."

Unable to stop herself, Aya laughed. "I would appreciate that, Chidori, thank you. I'll meet you in my room."

With a last smile she waved Chidori away and continued to her room, trying not to yawn and failing. She turned a corner as one threatened to break her jaw open, and while she raised her hand to cover her mouth she unexpectedly ran into something hard. With a yelp her landed on the floor hard, and when she looked up, her face darkened.

"Watch where you're going next time. There are more people in this castle than you."

"Same to you," said Yuhi. He crossed his arms and glared down at her with distaste. "I mean, I know you have less grace than a stork, but I'd have thought you could manage to stay on your feet most of the time."

"I'm just tired, okay? I'm going to my room to sleep, anyway."

Grumbling under her breath, she wearily tried to stand up, and after a few failed tries, Yuhi sighed and hauled her up himself. She jerked out of his grip and adjusted her skirts.

"I can do it myself, thanks," she snapped, but ruined it when she swayed a few steps.

"Sure you can," Yuhi said dryly, then sighed again when she yawned in her swaying. "Come on, I might as well make sure you don't pass out before you get there. That would leave more unessecary work for the servants. What did you do, anyway?"

Aya would have been content to walk along in silence, but finally she subsided. "I was learning how to ride a horse," she mumbled grudgingly.

Yuhi surprised her by laughing. "That's it? What did you do, ride the whole day?"

"The stupid thing tried to kick me off it!" Aya said defensively. "I wanted a calm horse and they gave me a crazy one. I was doing fine on that dumb Bella before then." She might have been stretching the truth about her riding skill, but she did not think Yuhi would know. But then he gave her look that said he had caught her lie.

"Bella? I trained on that horse when I was young. She's the tamest, mildest creature in the stables. She could give a lamb lessons on geniality. A _toddler_ could ride her."

Aya whipped around to scowl at him. "Look, I didn't ask you to help me to my room! I can handle…."

Her voice trailed away as she fell, headed straight for the carpeted ground, but in one swift motion Yuhi caught her. With a sigh he picked her up and continued walking.

"Put me down," Aya mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Oh, shut up for once, will you? You can't even stand by yourself. I'm taking you to your bed, so deal with it."

The girl in his arms fell silent at that, whether from not having anything to retort or from weariness, he did not care. Gods, she was light. Petite as she was, she curved into him like a glove. Vaguely he noticed that her dark blue riding dress matched his coat perfectly, likely made from the same roll of fabric. Odd that he would think of that.

He reached her apartments and shifted her to open the door, but she hardly stirred. He could remember being in those rooms several times, usually while simply wandering the castle, but not after she had moved in. Several things had changed that he could notice. There were more vases of flowers than before, and the room held a feeling of, hominess to it. It was also kept very clean. The maids must have been there already. Aya was not a tidy person. That was proved true when he entered her bedroom; apparently, she did not let the servants clean in here. But despite its disorderliness, it was not musty or unpleasant, as a messy room would normally be.

He placed her gently on the bed, over the disarrayed blankets. He made to leave but stopped when her hand gripped his coat. Weakly, true, but he could not have moved if he wanted to. Without waking her more.

"Thanks…" she murmured. Slowly her grip loosened until her hand fell softly to her side, but still Yuhi did not move. He stood bending over her for some time. She acted so tough, but in reality she was as fragile as a blown glass vase. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes brushing her tanned cheeks, and her brow was unwrinkled. She was not as peaceful as an angel, but it was something new to see her calm. She breathed deeply in slumber, making her bosom swell and fall. Watching her sleep, Yuhi could almost forget she was a snot-nosed brat. Almost completely.

Her blond hair was caught in a cap sprinkled with sapphires to match her earrings, and it looked incredibly uncomfortable as she turned her head to lie off it. Shaking his head, Yuhi unhurriedly removed the pins holding it in place and put the cap on the stand next to the bed. Trailing his hand through her long locks allowed it to fall freely around her face, and Yuhi delicately brushed some strays that fell by her eyes. He could smell her fragrance, some flower that must have been beautiful. Her mouth was partially open, and the soft sound of her breathing could be heard. Normally it would be pouting or scowling at him. Rarely would he see it turned up in that soft smile of hers. They were naturally pink, like a young rose, and they looked soft as silk.

Abruptly Yuhi realized where he was. He had not noticed that his face was getting closer to hers. An inch more and their noses would have touched. He straightened stiffly and in another second he was out of the room, out of the apartments, shutting the door. He walked briskly to his own room and leaned on the door until he heard the telltale snap of it shutting behind him. He was breathing hard, he realized. Why was his heart beating so fast? Of course, he was worried someone would catch him in her room and assume something. That was it. Nothing more.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was long; it could fall into his face if he did not brush it back, and it was soft, he had to admit, but not as soft as hers had been. And unlike his dark locks, hers were golden as the sun, like the Gods had blessed her with the very rays upon her head. He could almost feel it again around his fingers… With something close to a snarl, he snapped his eyes open. What was the matter with him? What would compel him to think about her? That scrawny, selfish, dimwitted peasant? That moody little twit that made him laugh when they were not about to come to blows and captured the hearts of everyone around her. Was he sick? Had he caught something?

Trying to take deep breaths, he sank to the floor against the door. What was the matter with him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aya!"

Aya smiled brightly at the little boy waving erratically. She ran to him, her gray skirts swishing, and laughed as she leaned over his bed and hugged him.

"Hello, Shota. How are you feeling?"

The young boy grinned up at her. "As good as I'll ever be! I'm so glad you're here! Grandma and Grandpa are in the town with Chidori, so I was getting bored."

Aya could not help but smile whenever she was around Shota. Ever since meeting him, seeing his cheerful face as he shyly bowed to her, then brightening when she told him never to do that again, she had cared for him like an older sister. He was always so positive and bright.

"Did you want to stay here or go somewhere?"

"Oh, go somewhere, definitely. Can we go see the horses, Aya?" he asked eagerly. He did not notice the blood leaving Aya's face.

"How about taking a walk through the gardens instead? It'll be good for your cold." She offered hopefully, and to her relief, he gladly accepted. Next to the bed, she moved the chair sitting by it and picked up Shota, who had excitedly thrown off his blankets. Being sure to be careful, she eased him into it, then removed the blocks holding it in place and pushed him toward the door. She wheeled him smoothly down the ramp in front of his house that had replaced the steps, and together they made their way to the gardens.

That was another reason why Aya felt so strongly toward the small boy. When she first met him, she was shocked to find out he could not walk at all, his legs broken from a wagon accident months ago that killed his parents as well. His cheerful attitude did not give any inkling that he had suffered so much. The doctors all told his despairing grandparents that he would never walk again, but after he told Aya that, the sweetest smile lit his face up.

"_But I'm going to prove those old coots wrong. I'll walk, and I'll dance around them, too."_

The queen had ordered his chair specially made, with wheels instead of legs and handles to push it, but Shota hardly let anyone push him around. Instead, he used the wheels to move himself, laughing that he could race a wagon before long. But everyday after he was done playing in his chair, he would go back to his house and push himself to his feet, fall, push himself up again, and again and again. He never gave up.

As soon as they reached the garden gates Shota pushed forward, taking control of his chair and wheeling as fast as he could down the walkway. He laughed at some birds startled into flight. Aya spent a long time in those gardens, not only during her trips with Shota, but also just on her own. Coming from the dry, almost barren sands of the desert, she was continually amazed by the sheer beauty of the plants that grew here. Blues and pinks and reds and purples and whites, large and small, delicate and hefty. She could spend hours here. And she did.

"Where are you from, Aya?"

"From the desert. Far, far away from here. Why?" They were in the middle of the gardens. A large pool was surrounded by slender trees with long, hanging branches that fell into the water like tendrils of hair. Flocks of birds were socializing by it, some swooping down to take a drink or catch a flying meal.

"Just curious. You don't look like anyone around here. You're too pretty." He smiled at her, and the small blush that reddened his face made her smile, too. "Is every girl from your people as pretty as you?"

Aya laughed. "I don't know if I would call some of them pretty. Imagine Yuhi in a dress." Shota wrinkled his face at that, and Aya laughed again.

"Are there a lot of your people?"

Aya looked at the pool thoughtfully. "Oh, I'm not really sure. My tribe would always be on the move, and we'd meet with other tribes once in a while. There are at least twenty different clans, and hundreds of tribes in each. So there had to be hundreds of thousands, maybe millions."

Shota's eyes widened. "Then you must be one in a million. I'm so lucky." He blushed again, an even deeper red.

They watched in happy silence as a group of large colorful birds alighted onto the pool among the water plants, big white blossoms that floated on the surface.

"Aya, do you miss your brother?"

Aya started and looked up to see Shota watching her. She smiled sadly. "Yes, I do. Very much. I miss him every second of the day." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she tried to fight them down.

"Don't be sad, Aya. You'll see him again."

Aya remembered telling him about Aki, how he looked so understanding and compassionate. He was so mature for his age yet innocent all at once. He had smiled and said he wanted to meet him one day, and then asked to hear stories about him. Aya complied immediately. She was full of stories about her brother, and Shota ate them up like licorice. He was so enthusiastic about it, so interested, that Aya could not help but enjoy her story telling. She told him about their many adventures, their mischief and many pranks, times when they fought, and the times when they fell over from laughing. She could see those memories so vividly in her mind. Being able to tell them to another allowed her a chance to think of them without the pain of loneliness.

She could almost see a bit of her twin brother in the young boy in the wheelchair. His spirit, his smile, the light in his eyes.

"I know, Shota. I'm just a worried about him. I don't know where he is or what's happening to him, or if he's hurt. I don't even know if he's…" She could not make herself finish the sentence. Instead she shut her eyes, willing the tears to stop flowing.

"He okay, Aya. I know he's alright."

Aya smiled gently at Shota's innocence. He was mature, yet still a child. "And how would you know that, Shota?"

"Because, if you lost someone you loved, you'd know. You'd feel it if you were a hundred miles away. Your heart would hurt a thousand times more than anytime you were simply worried and unsure. Those times would feel like nothing. When someone you love dies, your heart knows for sure, and it cries with you."

Aya's smile faded as she turned to Shota. He wore a small smile himself and he was facing the pool, but the sun made the tears on his face sparkle like diamonds. Holding back a cry, she rushed toward him and knelt down next to him, embracing his small form. After a moment, she felt him shaking. He did not make a sound, but he trembled with silent sobs. She felt the tears running down her own face, but this time she did not try to stop them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. No Other Choice

Lol. I smiled when I saw my newest reviews. You guys really like T/A, huh?

I haven't had the opportunity to look through the Ceres fictions, so can anyone tell me if there are any _good_ ones? As in, good grammar, story, character, etc. That would be nice. Thank you.

I'm just about making up my story as I go. I have in mind some later details, but otherwise, I'm winging it. Nevertheless, be assured that there will be romance and rivals, action and fighting, anger and fear, and all that cliché stuff.

I'm really sorry for taking so long, for anyone that cares. I have a bunch of things at school to occupy my time, and for a long time I just lost inspiration.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I admit it. I am the creator of Ayashi no Ceres. I am in the guise of a high school student because I have far too much time on my hands, and I have an excessive amount of money, so I can do whatever I want. Please don't tell my secret to anybody.

**Real Disclaimer: **In fact, I don't own anything. Except my drum set. Which isn't really mine because my mother bought it for me. Man, that sounds so sad…….

Chapter Four

The sun was just breaking over the horizon, smearing a thick, rich layer of gold and orange over a sea of emerald blades like a thousand shards of glass. A northern draft suddenly came upon it, and willingly it submitted to its overwhelming force. There was no noise save for the impatient hiss of the shifting grass.

In another moment the giant orb rose higher, sending beams of fire across the lush valley and into the tiny window slits on a great stone wall. The wall belonged to the massive castle seated on the edge of a vast expanse of gleaming blue water.

Cold, vague stretches of beach spread along the coast, morose and gray where the light had not yet touched it, adding a forlorn western view from the castle. As the sun bathed the newborn waves in a crystalline glow, the faint sound of lazy seagulls echoed across the infinite ocean.

Inside, their song could hardly be heard. In one room facing the east, owner of the tiny window slits, one being strained in vain to hear it.

With a sigh Aki slumped against a clean white wall. He was quartered in a high ceiling room larger than any he had ever seen, impressive in its lush wealth and splendor. In the time he had been living there, Aki had come to hate it.

_He was led by Wei Fei Li down a brilliantly bright corridor. To the right of them were many enormous arches, opening into a large cobblestone courtyard. At the center of it lay a shimmering silver fountain draped with flowering vines covered in flocks of butterflies._

_All the way to the castle, Li had answered Aki's questions as vaguely and shortly as possible, always speaking to him as if he was a noble. They had ridden in a carriage finely dressed and cushioned with crimson seats; the windows were tightly covered, and Aki knew better than to try to look out._

_They walked past the fountain to another corridor that lead to a set of magnificent doors, colossal in size, and resplendent in structure. Its gilded surface had been carved to depict one second of a horrible and glorious war. Aki glimpsed a mass of bodies and horses posed in battle before Wei Fei Li pushed them with ease, as if they glided open on invisible hinges._

"_This is where you will be staying, master Aki," he said. He stood sentry beside the doors as Aki looked around, angry confusion wrought on his face._

"_What is this place?"_

"_This is where you will b-" _

_Twisting on his heel, Aki stomped up to Wei and glowered at him. "I mean, what am I doing here?"_

"_My lord will tell you everything in due time. Until then, I have been ordered to be your servant while you stay here."_

_He bowed and turned to leave, but Aki gripped him by the shoulder._

"_What? Who the hell is your lord?"_

"_Please do not make this situation difficult." Wei clamped his hand on Aki's and pried it off with extraordinary force. Not to be deterred, Aki reached for him again, but Wei simply snapped his fingers and suddenly two guards were at his side, taking hold of Aki and separating him from Wei, who watched for a moment before walking to the doors, ignoring Aki's yells. At the grand arch of the doorway, he glanced back._

"_Please do not hesitate to make yourself at home, Master. If you need anything, just call for me."_

_Bowing once more, he left, swinging the massive doors closed behind him._

Growling again, Aki pushed himself off the wall and dropped into a chair near his bed. A tray of food fit for a king lay untouched next to him. At first, he had suspicions of poisons or drugs in the food they brought, but he quickly dismissed it. He showed no signs whatsoever after his first dared consumption. Once he tried to starve himself, but gave it up after the meals were forced down his throat. Indeed, he saw Wei again, now always flanked by two guards; he would come and stand by the door, silent as rock unless Aki tried to pry any more information out of him, which he failed in every time. Aki never called for him, but still he came, respectful and quiet. He found out right away that two sentinels were kept outside his doors at all times, and as he was quite a few stories up, there was no escape through the window.

But Aki did not have to wait long to leave his gilded cell. With out a sound save a slight _swish_ the doors of his room slid open. The two guards bowed low behind Wei.

"Please follow me, master," he said.

He led Aki to a great hall, as white as a new pearl. The early morning sun burned gold onto the wall behind two grand thrones of white stone. The walls were bare but for one enormous crimson banner. On it, a fiery silver crown loomed, encircled with black flames, and through it all, a long sword with a jagged red stone in its sheath stood vertical.

Aki changed his gaze from the banner to the side door where a figure now entered. The young man walked directly up to him, dressed in a finely made black tunic. A small but rich circlet of gold lay on his black hair.

"Good morning, Aki. I trust you slept well?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aki narrowed his eyes at him. "What the f-"

"I must apologize for keeping you in your quarters for so long, but I had other business to attend to before I could see you," the man went on as if Aki had never spoken. "Let us go where we can talk privately."

With a nod at Wei, he walked out of the hall, and led the way through a few halls to a large, comfortable room. A crackling fire splashed deep hues of red and orange on the stone floor and white walls, and near it sat two luxurious looking chairs.

"Now," the man said after sitting down, "I'm sure there are many questions you want to ask, and I'll try to answer as many as I can during our time together. My name is Kagami, and I am king of this castle and country. There is a very good reason why I bought you at the auction, and I will tell you it now.

"Generations ago, one of my ancestors grew to become the greatest king alive. His power far surpassed any of the surrounding kingdoms, and indeed any of his fathers. He commanded this country with justice and courage, his people loved him, and his armies were as loyal as dogs. He controlled _massive_ forces; subjects from his own kingdom, and later, soldiers, and full battalions from conquered realms. Records speak of a mysterious power and magic he possessed that set fear and terror in all his enemies, and crumbled those against him like paper. By the time he was a young man, he seemed set to rule the world.

But on the eve of his two-and-twentieth birthday, he died. On his tomb, the reason written is illness, but other clues suggest murder. In any case, just before his death he made a promise: that his will had not been fulfilled, and he would come back to complete his task, reincarnated as a young boy."

Kagami stopped talking, watching Aki blankly, who returned it with just as much emotion.

"So what? You think this reincarnation is me?"

"We have reason to believe it's you, yes," confirmed Kagami.

Aki took a deep breath – and stood up. "You're crazy, believing in all this magic business and reincarnations. I'm out of here." He turned sharply and made for the door.

"I must remind you that I paid a great deal for you," said Kagami to Aki's retreating figure. His slender eyes were hidden behind stray black bangs. "It's my absolute right to place you in chains and do whatever I want with you, _slave._" The word slithered from his lips and turned Aki rigid. He faced Kagami again to see the smallest smile behind his eyes. "Of course," the king said casually, "I would never hold such rights valid nor force you in any way; it's in both our best interests to keep you healthy and safe.

"You are free to leave whenever you want, but it would not be appreciated. Moreover, if you were labeled a slave, where would a runaway go?" He shook his head slightly. "You'd be hunted down and brought to the gallows before you even left the countryside. No, I could never do that, Aki. Please sit."

Slowly Aki lowered into his seat, shaking with fury but silent. He did not trust himself to speak.

Kagami's satisfaction could not be completely hidden. A smile tweaked his features as he continued. "I'm sure this whole situation is difficult to digest at first, but you will come to fell familiar with it as time goes on."

Aki started. "How long do you plan to keep me here?" he demanded.

"As long as necessary, Aki. It would be better if you didn't think of it as an obligation, but more as an opportunity to help your kingdom. I'm not asking you to throw your life away."

Aki gripped the armrests of his chair so that his fists became deathly white. "Let me see the proof that I'm even what you say! That I'm this reincarnation of your ancestor!" He jumped up when Kagami made no move, only stared at him with a stony expression. "Well? You can't keep me here without any reason except a fairy tale, your highness, and you can't force me to stay. I don't give a-"

Suddenly Aki stopped, his breath hitching in his throat. He instinctively curled forward at the jolt of pain he felt deep in his chest. He blinked in surprise when he heard Kagami chuckle, and with effort he looked up. Kagami was no longer sitting, but now standing straight yet languidly. In his hand he held a small ring, its uncut red jewel pulsated with energy.

"Do you know what this is?" he inquired rhetorically. "This once belonged to my ancestor. It is written that the stone shone red during battle, and I often wondered if his magical power had been reflected into it, but it has never done anything spectacular until now. I'm quite surprised by the reaction myself."

Aki squinted at the strange object in shock. The air around it hummed eerily, and he began to feel a connection to the pulse of the ring and the pain he felt. "What……why am ….why is …it hurting?" he managed.

Kagami looked thoughtful. "It's responding to the aura inside you. It has lain dormant until now, when your little temper tantrum spiked its power. I suppose a flare in your emotions, and ultimately your own aura, caused the inactive presence of my great king to react." He fingered the ring delicately, almost lovingly, and then looked back down at the crouched being in front of him. "Still require proof, Aki?" he asked quietly.

When Aki did not reply, Kagami turned away to fireplace, gently leaning on the warm mantel place. So you see, this confirms all our previous assumptions. There can no longer be any doubt about who and what you are. There is no reason why you shouldn't simply volunteer to help us retrieve the soul hidden within you."

Shakily Aki rose to his feet. "Why ..should I?" His stubbornness and pride made him stand as tall as possible, despite the minute throb of pain he still felt in his chest. "I have no allegiance to you or this kingdom."

He watched confusedly as Kagami's shoulders shrugged, and Aki could almost swear that the king hung his head, if just slightly. Somehow, this movement made him more wary than anything else did, and Kagami's next comment reinforced his suspicion.

"That girl at the auction, it was your sister, was it not?"

Aki's eyes widened in shock and fear. Everything imaginable that this powerful king could do to his sister flashed through his head in a second. Kagami continued.

""Her name was Aya, I believe? Pretty thing."

Fury burned in his eyes as Aki lunged forward, barely aware that Wei Fei Li had done the same to block his path, but he never reached his destination as another, stronger burst of pain shook his body and he sprawled to the cold stone floor.

Slowly Kagami turned from the blazing fire to watch Aki try to gain control of the incredible aching he felt.

"Oh, that must've hurt. I'm sorry," he said quietly. His remorseful words did not reach his ruthless eyes.

Gripping his chest tightly, Aki forced his practically unresponsive body to turn, and he was able to glare at Kagami, trying to relay all the hatred and murderous thoughts he had into his fierce eyes. If looks could kill, the great king would be twitching on the ground right next t him.

"If you touch one hair on her head, Kagami-"he snarled.

"She will not get involved if you cooperate," countered the king. "I only want you. She need not be in this." He walked over to Aki's prostrate form and knelt down in front of him. "I'm asking you to help me figure out what happened to my ancestor, and to fulfill this prophecy. You shall be released as soon as I got what I wanted."

Aki still looked lethal. "And Aya-?"

"Will not be touched as long as you cooperate."

For a long time nothing seemed to happen. The scene could have been a portrait if not for the steady cackling of the fire. Aki lay frozen, his head hung and eyes shaded, and pupils moving rapidly in thought. Kagami was like a masterful statue, carved in wisdom and patience, waiting for an event that may very never come.

But despite the lack of things going on externally, Aki was waging a mini war inside his head. What should he do? His pride and morals told him to walk out the door that second, leaving a most definitely pissed king. But…..they knew about Aya. They could easily find her and do only the Gods knew what with such power and authority under his control. Aki internally shuddered. He now fully loathed this Kagami. The second he had set eyes on his dark, emotionless face, he knew he would dislike him, no matter what and nothing would dissuade him from this feeling. It was something about his face and deep, cold eyes that Aki could not stand. Did he hate him? Why, yes, he could say that, too. This man had no idea of right or wrong, but lived in a world of such cunning and brutality the full extent of which, Aki had only glimpsed at.

Aki loved his sister with all his being through childhood, and their sibling bond had only grown in the time they spent in the slave train from their ruined lives to the city. He knew would gladly die for her any day if the time called for it, and she the same. But the entire predicament Aki now found himself in gave him an ultimatum that tore his morals from him.. He could feel so much unspoken tension and facts behind Kagami's words, and he had hardly ever been wrong about trusting or not trusting people. This situation was not as it seemed, but rather worse. Much worse………there was an underlying ideal and purpose that Aki could not put his finger on. It was……….menacing, for lack of a better word. Ominous. Aki could tell something was not as it seemed, but there was no telling what lay ahead. What choice did he have?

After what felt like a lifetime gone by, Aki spoke in a hardly audible whisper, cracked and hushed.

"Fine. I'll do it."

This time Kagami did not bother trying to suppress his approval.

"Perfect. Wei Fei Li, return Aki to his quarters. We will start the project when he is a little more composed."

Aki felt a pair of strong arms lift him off the ground, but made no effort to assist in any way, and instead allowed them to take his limp form back to his cel- room.

_I'm so sorry, Aya_

xXxXxXxXxXx

_I'm so sorry it to so damn long. Thank you to those who reviewed, and thank you to those who just read it and enjoy it. If there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to ask, and if you have any constructive criticism, please do the same._

_Oh, and could anyone tell me what a Beta reader is? I have a slight inkling, but I'm not entirely sure, and if they are what I think they are, can anyone tell me where I would be able to find one? _


End file.
